Amis d'un soir
by Dea Artio
Summary: Deux enfants aux portes de la nuit. L'obscurité ne leur laisse oublier qu'ils sont ennemis. Deux baisers qui n'y changeront rien, mais puisque le sommeil ne vient...


**Note d'auteur : un très joyeux anniversaire à Baaldr ! Tu vois, j'ai cédé à ton caprice et écrit sur ce couple improbable :p Je te souhaite plein de bonheur et d'amour**

La nuit est jeune, une étoile filante défigure le ciel. Harry baisse les yeux en entendant un bruit et saisi prestement sa baguette magique. Il se fustige mentalement pour avoir été trop téméraire et ne pas avoir emporté sa cape. L'intruse est une élève de serpentard, elle a les cheveux comme l'herbe sèche d'été qui se mêle d'épis de blé. Ses yeux sont aussi brillants qu'un vif d'or en plein vol, et sa peau d'un pale rose semble de la nacre. Harry tique sur ses ongles vernis d'un vert menthe, mais ne peut qu'être hypnotisé par la façon dont elle joue avec le tissu de sa robe contre ses doigts longs et fins. Elle soupire.

«Je n'ai pas envie de me battre, Potter. Je viens simplement prendre l'air. »

Il hoche la tête sans trop savoir quoi dire. Lui non plus ne veux pas d'esclandre à cette heure de la nuit. C'est le cauchemar de Cedric qui l'a sorti du lit. Encore.

Daphné Greengrass, c'est son nom, s'appuie à la fenêtre et laisse planer son regard dans la nuit étoilée. Harry ne peut alors s'empêcher de laisser couler le sien dans les courbes voluptueuses de la blonde. Il n'a toujours pas de mots, mais ne quitte pas la place. Après tout c'est lui, le premier, qui occupait le bord de cette fenêtre près de la volière.

«Pourquoi es-tu ici ? » interroge-y-il soudain en sortant du silence « Tu envoyais une lettre, si tard dans la nuit ? » Harry devient alors suspicieux, son regard se fait méfiant et il se rappelle que la jolie femme face à lui est une ennemie. Une serpentard, une sang pur également. Une grimace déforme son visage auparavant rêveur ainsi qu'admirateur. Il accuse Daphné en son fort intérieur, avant même qu'elle ai eu le temps de se défendre.

«J'écrivais une lettre oui, à mes parents. Je m'inquiète pour eux. Par ta faute. » Le brun reçoit l'accusation sans trop la comprendre. L'interrogation se peint sur sa face, ce à quoi l'autre explique : « Tu as crié à la face du monde ce que personne ne voulait savoir : le seigneur des ténèbres à ressuscité. Le combat peut continuer, mais cela signifie que mes parents risquent à nouveau leur vie. Si tu l'avais fermé rien ne serait arrivé. Je n'aurai pas à m'inquiéter pour eux. »

Harry ne sait pas quoi dire. Jusqu'ici, l'ennemi était une horde de criminels psychotiques qu'il fallait éliminer pour le bien de tous. Voilà qu'a présent il est pères mères et enfants, porte visages et frayeurs. En un instant vole en éclat tout ce qui faisait la détermination du Survivant. Il a milles arguments qui font sa cause louable et la leur exécrable, mais qu'est ce que des convictions contre des vies humaines ?

«Si tes parents étaient honnêtes et bons, si leur cause était juste, tu n'aurais pas d'inquiétude. » La gifle siffle dans l'air et claque violemment contre sa joue. Daphné est sublime de colère. Son visage rougie, ses yeux brillants, sa bouche très légèrement entrouverte par le choc. Sa bouche aux lèvres si pales et roses, si fines et brillantes, qu'un instant Harry s'en trouve hypnotisé. La douleur pourtant le reconduit à la réalité. Il a honte lui même de ce qu'il a dit. Peu importe les convictions des Greengrass, ce sont sa famille, bien sûr que Daphné les supportera aveuglement. Il se sent idiot. Il se sent coupable également, lorsqu'une larme unique vient perler au coins de l'œil de la jeune femme et se prend dans ses longs cils blonds. Elle est splendide de tristesse. Harry sans réaliser ce qu'il fait la prend dans ses bras, il murmure milles excuses sincères et sent son ennemie s'accrocher à lui, resserrer leur étreinte, comme cherchant un réconfort trop longtemps attendu. Ils restent ainsi, sans mots, sans mouvement, l'un et l'autre éclairés par les rayons de lune qui passent la fenêtre. Un instant figé dans le temps, où Harry retient jusqu'à sa respiration.

Puis voilà qu'elle tressaute. Pleure-t-elle ? Daphné éclate de rire, un rire clair qui résonne dans le couloir du château et qu'Harry reprend sans pourtant le comprendre. Lorsqu'enfin ils s'épuisent le voici qui demande :

«Pourquoi tu ris, Greengrass ?

«J'en sais foutrement rien. Et toi, Potter ?

«Parce que tu es belle quand tu ris. »

Ses grands yeux verts s'illuminent. Elle le repousse gentiment comme on se moque d'un ami. Ils sourient. Elle se penche vers lui. Ils s'embrassent. Il y a un instant de flottement, de gêne, les deux ennemis se regardent.

«Pourquoi Potter... ?

«Je sais pas. Et toi ?

«Par curiosité, on embrasse pas toutes les nuits le Grand Harry Potter.

«C'est vrai, je ne me fais pas embrasser toutes les nuits. »

Cette fois, c'est leur silence qui résonne en écho dans les couloirs du château. Ce sont leurs culpabilités. Comme s'ils pactisaient avec l'adversaire, comme s'ils trahissaient.

«Ce n'était pas si bien de toute façon.

«Non c'était horrible. Et puis tu baves.

«On a aucune raison de recommencer. Ce serait même mieux de faire comme si ça n'était jamais arrivé.

«Parfait.

«Oui. »

Ils s'asseyent chacun appuyé sur un mur, l'un face à l'autre, et se regardent dans le blanc des yeux. Leurs cœurs battent la chamade. Ils ont peur.

«Mais dis moi, Potter, pourquoi t'étais éveillé ?

«J'ai fais un cauchemar... Avec Cédric.

«Oh. Ça doit être horrible, voir quelqu'un mourir. Ça ne m'est jamais arrivé. Cédric était un bon ami. »

«Oh.» Encore une fois le silence s'immisce entre eux, pesant, lourd, asphyxiant, comme s'ils étaient tout près de se confier, de se donner l'un à l'autre. Mais c'est trop dur de passer outre tout ce qui les oppose si durement. Ce serait trop simple d'oublier la guerre, les camps, les idéologies, les enjeux... Ils en sont incapable. Ils sont tout proche d'en avoir la force mais jamais ils n'y arriveront. Ils le savent.

Alors Daphné se redresse un peu, se tient à genoux et sur ses quartes membres avance jusqu'à Harry. Jusqu'a se tenir à califourchon sur lui, son visage enfoui dans le sien, et à poser ses lèvres si près des siennes qu'ils partagent le même souffle d'air. Ses mains sont posées à plat de chaque côté d'Harry, sa poitrine est presque collée à son torse, leurs respirations accélèrent... Enfin le survivant franchi le maigre espace qui séparait leurs bouches. C'est un second baisé plus doux, plus chaud, plus réel que le premier. Ils s'appliquent à y mettre tous leurs différents, toute leur frustration, tout leur coeur. Comme si en un baisé ils se disaient tout. Quand leurs bouches se détachent c'est une déchirante séparation de leurs corps. Daphné peine un peu à se relever puis tend la main à Harry pour qu'il en fasse de même. Ils échangent un pauvre sourire.

«On se verra sur le champ de bataille Potter. »

«J'espère que tu parles du cours de potions... »

«Je parle de la vie. »


End file.
